Always Oneshot
by akaluv
Summary: Levi comes back from a mission and is several injured. Is this the end? Levi x reader/OC


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

**Always Oneshot**

Levi x reader

**~ Reader POV ~**

**Author's Note: This is just an idea I had. I hope you like it. **

I was still in a state of shock over what was happening. It had only been a few hours since Levi returned from his mission. Hange informed me that Levi was seriously injured, almost to the point of death. I was in disbelief, Levi was the strongest out of all of us, humanities greatest solider, and now he was fighting for his life. I wanted to see him, hell I needed to see him. I quickly made my way to the infirmary, looking for Levi's room. I was about to walk up to his room when Erwin steps in front of me.

"Erwin, please let me see Levi," I said, nearly in tears.

"I'm sorry _, Levi has requested that you don't see him," said Erwin. I could not believe it, my only thought was why would Levi not want me to see him? I look at Erwin, the sadness and pain fills my eyes when I think of Erwin's words. I just want to be by Levi's side, I want to be there for him in his time of need, just like he had been there for me.

"Why doesn't Levi want to see me?" I look up at Erwin when I see his blue eyes met yours.

"_, Levi doesn't want you to see him like this," said Erwin, looking at me right in the eyes.

"But…"

Erwin cut me off, "I understand how you feel (y/n), but please respect Levi's wishes. He doesn't want you to see him in pain"

As much as I hated it, I knew Erwin was right. Levi wouldn't want me to see him in pain, dying, not able to even help himself.

"You're right," I said turning your back to him.

"I'll watch over him _," said Erwin touching my shoulder.

"Thank you, Erwin," I said walking away from him. Tears start filling my eyes, as I try to hide my crying from Erwin. Once I got out of Erwin's sight, I quickly run to my room, locking myself inside.

The pain was almost too much for me to bear. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours. I did not even realize how long I had been crying for until I hear a knock on the door.

"_, are you ok?" I hear Eren ask outside my bedroom door. I did not respond to him, I wanted to be left alone, left alone to cry for Levi. I did not even know if he was still alive or dead.

"_, you need to eat something"

I still ignore Eren's words, not responding to him. I did not care about eating or being around anyone, I only wanted Levi to live.

"_, I know that the Corporal wouldn't want you to act this way; it's not just you you're eating for now," said Eren. I could hear the concern in his voice for me. I then thought about Eren's words. _'Eren is right, Levi wouldn't want me to be crying in here like this, he would tell me to be strong and stop wasting tears'_

I decide to get up, wiping away my tears and putting on a strong face. I quickly open the door and walk out, so Eren does not see the scatter tissues around my room.

"Thanks Eren," I said looking at Eren. Eren then smiles at me. I walk to the mess hall with Eren, grab some food and then sit down at the table with Eren, Armin, Mikasa and Sasha.

"Squad leader _, you look like you're ready to pop any day now," said Sasha looking at me.

"Yeah," I said softly. I sit quietly, eating my food without say anything to anyone. My only thoughts are on if Levi will be ok or not. Right when I was done eating, I walk back to my room when I see Hange waiting by my door. _'Is this it? Levi can't be…'_ I could feel the fear in my body thinking about what Hange was going to say to me. I knew I could not handle it if Levi died, I would be alone again. _'Levi did you forget your promise to me?'_ I slowly walk up to Hange, the fear in my body increasing. I try to hold back my tears as I think of what she is going to tell me. I walk up next to her; I could see the concern on her face for me.

"_, Levi may not make it," said Hange softly. I could see the pain, sadness and regret in her eyes.

"No…" I lean my body against the wall, barely holding myself up. _'Levi…'_ The tears start to flow from my eyes again. I always thought I would be the one on my death bed and Levi would be the one crying for me, holding me telling me he never wants to lose me. Now, I could not even be there for him, to see him.

"Hange, can I please…"

"I'm sorry (y/n), Levi still doesn't want you to see him" She looks at me right in the eyes, letting me know she was serious. Levi was distancing himself from me, sparing me from seeing his pain, his sadness and possibly his death. I knew there was no point in fighting; Levi didn't want me to see him. I walk past Hange, and enter my room closing the door behind me. I had nothing to say to her, the only thing I wanted was to see Levi. I quickly get into bed, the tears starting to flow from my eyes again when I drift off into sleep thinking about Levi.

I slowly open my eyes when I wake up and feel something wet under me. I start feeling pain, my contractions have begun. I scream out in pain, trying to get myself out of bed when I hear someone slam open my door.

"_," said Eren running over to me. Eren then lifts me out of bed and quickly helps me to the infirmary. My contractions start getting worse; I could feel that my baby was ready to enter this world. I quickly was taken into a room when Eren helps me get into bed. Doctors and nurses start running into the room, preparing to deliver the baby. The baby was coming, and Levi wasn't here for me. I wanted to see the birth of our child together, with Levi by my side. I feel a hand squeeze mine when I look up and see Eren smiling at me.

"I know I'm not the Corporal, but I'm here for you _," said Eren smiling at me.

"Thanks, Eren," I said smiling back at him.

"Damn right you're not, Eren get your hands off my wife" In shock to the voice I just heard, I quickly look straight ahead when I see Levi standing in the doorway. His body bruised up, covered in bandages, I see him looking at Eren and me.

"Corporal," said Eren moving away from me. Eren then walks to the doorway, when he sees that Levi has arrived.

"Move brat," said Levi passing Eren by the door. I quickly smile at Levi but before I could speak, you scream out in pain to the baby that is coming. Levi quickly takes my hand, griping it tight.

"I'm here," said Levi softly into your ear.

I wanted to speak, but the pain was becoming too much for me. I start to push, taking deep breaths as I bring my child with Levi into the world. The doctor was standing at the edge of the table when I could see the surprise look on his face.

"There are two babies," said the doctor with surprise.

"Two babies," both Levi and I said in unison. I keep pushing until both babies are born. I could hear the little cries and see their tiny bodies. I sigh in relief that the pain is over and take small breaths. Levi looks at the doctor holding your babies, his face full of shock.

"Congratulations Corporal, you have a healthy baby girl and baby boy," said the doctor handing the babies to me.

"How did we get two babies?" Levi looks at me, still in shock over the two twins that were born.

"Well you did say you were going to put a baby inside me, I guess you did it so much you made two," I said laughing at him.

"Tch, if I would have known that I would have stopped half way," said Levi looking at me.

"I doubt that," said Hange laughing at Levi.

"What do you want shit-glasses? Levi looks at Hange with his death glare.

"To see the babies of course!" said Hange walking over to me.

"You better not experiment on my kids," said Levi narrowing his eyes to Hange.

"Of course not now Levi, there not old enough"

"Tch, don't even touch them then," said Levi still glaring at her. Hange then ignores him and takes both babies from me. Erwin then walks in the room smiling at Levi and me.

"Congratulations Levi," said Erwin putting his hand on Levi's back.

"Tch, don't get sentimental on me"

I just laugh at Levi's comment. "Thank you, Erwin," I said smiling at him. Erwin then walks over to Hange, looking at both babies.

Levi and I were alone by the bed, watching Erwin and Hange playing with the babies.

"I didn't think you were going to make it," I said with sadness in my voice. Levi then looks at me, his grey eyes meeting mine.

"Idiot, don't you remember what I said?" Levi still looks at me right in the eyes, when he puts his hand in mine. He then kisses me softly on the lips and moves back to look at me.

_**"_ I will always come back to you"**_

Bonus

Hange and I were in the nursery when I was rocking my baby girl to sleep.

"So it's been a week _, when are you going to name the babies?"

"Actually, Levi already named them," you said with a smile on your face, as I keep rocking my baby girl.

"If shorty named them, then their names must be Brat 1 and Brat 2," said Hange looking at me.

I laugh, "Close, but no, their names are Isabel and Farlan," I said looking at both babies.

There was a silent pause. "Those are good names," said Hange softly.

"I think so too," I said putting Isabel down. "I guess I better go find out where their father is," I said walking towards the bedroom door.

"Can you watch them?"

"Yes!" Hange then jumps out of her sit quickly making her way over to the babies. _'I hope she doesn't really experiment on them'_ I make your way to Levi's office, when I see he was sitting at his desk doing paperwork.

"Damn, Erwin, making me do all this paperwork," said Levi, with a disgruntled look on his face.

"What else are you going to do? You can't exactly fight right now," I said walking over to Levi's desk.

"Tch, I could at least train some new recruits. Erwin is just using my injuries as an excuse for me to work on his overdue paperwork," said Levi, throwing the papers down on the desk.

"How are they doing?" Asked Levi looking at me.

"If by they you mean Isabel and Farlan, Hange is watching them"

"Humph, she better not experiment on them"

"I'm sure they'll be fine"

"How do we know that? They are half titan after all," he said looking at me.

"We don't even know yet if they are. We'll just have to wait until they scrape their knee or something," I said smiling at Levi.

"I'm not looking forward to that"

"Oh come on, you were able to tame Eren," I said looking at Levi. I then sit down on the desk when Levi pulls me into his lap.

"I was also able to tame you," he said looking at me in the eyes.

"Whatever, I was easier to handle then Eren," I said rolling your eyes.

"I think I'll tame you right now" Levi then kisses me passionately on the lips. I could feel my face getting flushed to his kiss and my heart skipping a beat. He then moves his lips from mines and looks at me right in the eyes.

"I don't deserve you"

"I know," you said laughing at him.

"You broke down my walls _ and showed me how to love again. Even now you have given me a family I thought I would never have," he said rubbing my cheek.

"You did the same for me too Levi" I then kiss him on the lips, letting him put his arms around my waist. My last thought before Levi embraces me is

_**'Levi I will always be by your side…'**_

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
